High School Musical 3:Senior Year
by disneyslittleprincess
Summary: Troy becomes fast friends with Ryan during the summer.He apologizes to his friends and Sharpay beings to regret the way she acted towards her brother.Ryan and Troy become a couple which Sharpay does not agree with.
1. Friendship Begins

Summary:Troy finds himself being friends with Ryan 's somthing he thought would never it change for the better?Or will it cause a diversion between friends and family?

Pairings:  
Troy/Ryan

* * *

Troy looked over at Gabriella, confusion written all across his face. "What  
does she mean?" He asked, the thought jumping in his head about her cheating on  
him. He needed to know, he had seen how close Gabriella and Ryan had gotten  
over the summer but they couldn't have... No, Gabriella wouldn't have cheated  
on him. Would she? Gabriella sighed in defeat and sat down, Troy sat down next  
to her and watched as she took his hand in hers.

"My...my mom." Gabriella sighed, she could feel her chest tightening and she  
knew she was about to cry harder now, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be  
strong, she had to be strong and tell Troy. "She got a job offer."

Troy couldn't be happier, Gabriella wasn't cheating on him, not with Ryan or  
with anyone. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations for your mom."  
Gabriella sighed, she knew what Troy must have been thinking and she didn't  
want to break that smile but she had to.

"It's in France." The words fueled her tears and they started to spill with  
no control. "Paris France, Troy. Half way around the world." Troy stared at  
her, reminding Gabriella of a deer trapped in headlights. "I'm leaving in two  
days, Troy. I'm going to miss you so much."

Troy stared at her, his own eyes watering. He sighed and stared at the  
beautiful girl he had fallen in love with. He leaned down and captured  
Gabriella's lips in a soft kiss. he stood up quickly and stared at her as he  
started to cry. "I... I got-got-to go." He cried before running off.

"Troy," Gabriella sobbed as she watched Troy walk away for the last time.

-x- Two Weeks Later -x-

Troy walked around Lava Springs feeling depressed, he had done the same thing  
for the past two weeks. Just walked around alone. The depression had consumed  
him and he was tired of trying to break free.

He walked into the kitchen and frowned when he realised there was no one  
there. He could hear the faint sounds of music and with nothing better to do  
and his curiosity to lead him, he followed the sounds and headed towards the  
music hall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his friends; Chad, Ryan,  
Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha and the rest of the wildcats dancing. Troy felt  
himself smile for the first time in a while, his friends looked so happy. Once  
the song had finished the dancers all head over to Ryan, picked him up and  
spun him around all laughing.

Everyone walked out of the room leaving Ryan alone. He sat on one of the  
benches staring at the floor, Ryan knew they were all missing Gabriella, she  
was a good friend, a good girlfriend to Troy but he was like another sister to  
him, but now she was gone. And everyone missed her. Troy walked into the room,  
Ryan still hadn't noticed him; he cleared his throat and Ryan jumped and  
turned around. Troy couldn't help but laugh at Ryan's face.

Ryan looked up at him, and placed a hand over his fast beating heart some  
what dramatically. "What are you doing here, Troy?" There was no venom in his  
words, but there was confusion. Troy hadn't spoken to anyone since Gabriella  
had left, and he knew he had been giving Ryan cold looks for a reason he  
wasn't too sure of.

Troy smiled sadly at him and walked over and sat next to him on the bench,  
"You guys were really good," he said softly, "It looked like a lot of fun." He  
tried to hide his depression, he didn't want to show Ryan how weak he felt.  
But Ryan had already sensed it. Ryan had noticed that ever since he and his  
sister had started to hang around with the wildcats, and ever since Gabriella  
had left Troy's friends hadn't really been there, maybe because Troy hadn't  
been there either. But they had all missed the clear signs of depression.

"Yeah," Ryan sighed. "Troy, I know you're missing Gabby, we all are." Ryan  
started. Troy looked at him and Ryan knew he shouldn't have said it, but he  
had begun now and there was no going back, Troy needed to hear this. "I get  
it, you're depressed. You loved her and now she's not here, but it's not too  
late. You have friends who are here, and they want to be there for you. Let  
them. Apologise, Troy. Chad misses you, your basketball team miss you."

Troy smiled weakly, Ryan was right. He had treated Chad horribly over the  
past couple of weeks and he wanted to make everything right, he wanted his  
friends back. His eyes lit up when he had an idea on how to win his friends  
back.

"Ryan!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I have an idea, but I need your help."

"Sure, what is it Troy?" Ryan asked a little confused. He had expected Troy  
to shout at him, to yell and tell him to mind his own business. But he was  
glad he had caused this reaction.

"Can you teach me those dance moves, what you did with the rest of the  
wildcats?" Troy asked almost nervously. Ryan didn't need to do this for him.

"I'd love to." Ryan grinned. "Meet me here tomorrow at 4:30 sharp." Ryan  
ordered. Troy nodded his head, everything seemed to be fitting back into  
place. "I got to go, I told Sharpay and Chad I'd meet them." Ryan stood up, as  
did Troy. Troy hugged Ryan tight and Ryan hug back.

Troy felt a jolt of energy run through him as they hugged, when Ryan pulled a  
little and Troy was captivated he couldn't stop staring into those crystal  
blue eyes and he couldn't not want to run his fingers through the platnium  
blond hair. Ryan hugged him again, a little quicker before smiling and walking  
away.

Troy stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. He had felt the  
energy run through him, something he hadn't felt in two weeks, it felt right,  
and he wanted to feel it again. He wanted to have Ryan in his arms again. He  
asked himself what it was, what was going on with him? He didn't know, he  
sighed and walked out of the room. Thoughts of Ryan following him wherever he  
went.

End of Chapter 1!

Please read and review!

Should I continue?

A)Yes?

B)No?

I would love to thank Space-Invaderx aka-Jenny for being an awsome beta reader!And for helping me with this chapter!

created by xtroyandryanforeverx


	2. Facing The Truth

High School Musical 3:Senior Year Chapter 1

Summary:Troy gets Ryan to help him with the talent finds out and tries to dominate their plan by telling the wildcats that Ryan is gay.

Pairings:

Troy/Ryan

Chapter 2:Chapter 1

iTroy and Ryan had  
become extremely close over the past few days; they loved hanging out with  
each other. Even though Ryan loved being friends with Troy he still couldn't  
stop thinking about everything that had happened that summer; his sister  
hiring the wildcats, befriending them, having Gabriella as a best friend and  
her leaving. Some times it was all a little too much for the blond boy,  
especially when his sister was trying to do everything she could to fire the  
wildcats so she could spend time alone with Troy.

Becoming friends with the wildcats was the best thing that had ever happened  
in his life and was just glad that they were his friends for the sake of being  
friends instead of popularity which had happened before.

Chad Danforth was an amazing friend, he felt as though he had been friends  
with him ever since the staff baseball game and he was glad that Chad stayed  
friends with him and even though he had friends in Kelsi and Martha; none of  
them could be compared to the friendship he shared with Gabriella.

Gabriella was the first real friend he had made in a while, she had been the  
only person other than anyone in his family to accept him for who he really  
was, she was kind, loving, funny, and he couldn't help but miss her.

Troy's POV

It's been great hanging out with Ryan the past few days. I'm really glad that  
he has agreed to help me with winning my friends back, and as much as I love  
spending time with him, because who wouldn't? He's funny and caring and a  
great guy but sometimes I feel like he doesn't know what a great person he is,  
and I wish he would because I know everyone would see the better side of him  
more often if he wasn't so insecure. He makes it easy for people to think that  
he's Sharpay's poodle, when really he isn't. But I know that Gabriella is the  
only person who had been able to show him that he can afford to shine in his  
own light and not in someone else's shadow.

Some times it feels as though I'm just using him, and I think he feels it  
too. Like the minute I win my friends back I'm not going to want to spend time  
with him any more but it's not true, because after spending time with the  
blond dancer I can't see myself not spending time with him. I guess I have a  
lot to thank Gabriella for, she made East high a better place as cheesy and  
corny as that sounds, every one knows it's true. The girl I had fallen in love  
with had changed my life for the better, but thinking about Ryan now I guess  
it's not just my life she's had an impact on.

End of Troy's POV

Troy walked into Lava Springs, he saw Sharpay sitting on one of her fabulous  
pink sun loungers and he tried his best to just slip past her, but no one  
slipped past Sharpay that easily. Troy wondered maybe if Ryan was maybe the  
only one to go under her radar and thought hopefully one day he might show him  
how to do it.

"I heard about Gabriella," She said as she stood up, Troy could tell that  
the sympathy was put on. She pulled him into a very tight hug that he tried  
his best to pull out of. "It's tragic her leaving. You must be so alone."  
She said as she smiled warmly at him, though Troy could still see the cold  
look in her eyes. "If you ever need company, we could hang out some time.  
You know, just the two of us." She ran her fingers down his arms and he  
couldn't help but shiver at the ghostly touch.

"No." He said firmly. "I'm tired of you trying to win be so I can be  
just another lifeless pawn in your never ending games." He didn't know where  
the strength to say all of this was coming from, but he knew it had to be  
said. "Just stay with Zeke. I'm not interested Sharpay, I'm sorry but I'm  
never going to be interested in you. I can't be interested in someone who is  
cold and heartless, the person I'm interested is so much nicer than you. So  
just, please, leave me alone." At the realisation of what he said Troy  
covered his mouth, as though someone had taken his body and mind over and made  
him say everything. Reality came in fast when he felt a cold hand slap his  
face hard. Sharpay wanted to scream and Troy would have sworn he could see  
actual steam coming from her ears. She stormed off and Troy rubbed his cheek  
softly, his skin still burning. He sighed, though he couldn't deny the fact  
that he was glad she was gone.

Troy looked up and saw Chad standing in front of him; he was wearing a white  
tee with dark jeans he smiled awkwardly; it was the first time in weeks where  
either boy had actually been alone with each other.

"Uh, hey." Chad felt suddenly nervous. "I... erm. Well I wanted to talk  
to you... man I'm..." Chad couldn't find the words, he felt his chest  
tighten when he saw Troy start to walk away. Chad knew he had to apologize, he  
wanted to tell Troy how sorry he was, how much he didn't mean to say the  
things he had. He knew Troy had done the right thing, they all had futures to  
think about and Chad knew if he was in Troy's shoes he wouldn't have done  
anything different even though he knew he would deny that. He was angry, and  
he knew he was jealous but he missed his best friend more than anything.

He had to talk to Troy and he made a promise to himself that he would  
befriend his friend once more, and he would help him get over Gabriella  
because he could see how bad the brunette was taking it.

* * *

Flash back -

Chad saw Troy walking into the kitchens of Lava Springs and headed over to  
Zeke.

"So what's it like playing with the Red Hawks?" Zeke asked, he was  
curious, he knew that the only chance he would get to play with a team as  
great as the Red Hawks would be in his dreams, and even though he was slightly  
jealous of his friend and Captain he was also glad that one of their dreams  
were coming true. Though he had a slight feeling he was one of the only people  
who felt that way.

"It's awesome!" Troy gushed. "Playing with them it's like... playing in  
a whole other world." He said as he took a plate with his food on he then  
headed over and sat with Kelsi and Chad.

"Did you even think about including us Captain?" Chad asked bitterly.  
Troy stared at his best friend, he put his fork down on his plate and the two  
boys glared at each other.

"Look I didn't go to them. They came to me!" Troy said trying to defend  
himself. "I wanted to include you guys, really, I did. But I got caught up  
in the moment, and I'm sorry, I didn't even think about you..."

"You're always caught up in the moment Troy!" Chad snapped, he had had  
enough of his best friend simply forgetting him. "I'm your best friend man,  
but you, I don't even know who you are any more man. You've changed." Chad  
sighed sadly, his words finally hitting home. Troy wasn't his best friend any  
more.

"You think you know everything about me Chad? Well you're wrong! You don't  
know anything about me Chad!" Troy shouted, causing a few more heads to turn  
in their direction.

"Dude, we've been like brothers since pre-school. You know what, no before  
then." Chad said loudly. "If I don't know you, than who does? You've  
changed ever since you've been hanging around with the ice queen. You know  
what man, you're turning into a ** Evans!" Chad yelled and Troy's eyes  
widened. "You say that I don't know you Troy, but I do. It's you who  
doesn't know yourself any more. So when you finally figure everything out, let  
me know. Bye Bolton!" With that Chad just walked out of the kitchen, leaving  
Troy staring at the floor dumbfounded.

* * *

August 14, 2008 -

Ryan sat on one of the benches, he stared at his reflection in the mirror he  
noticed Chad standing in the doorway and motioned for him to come and sit next  
to him. "What's up man?" Ryan asked, Chad smiled weakly at his newest  
friend.

"Nothing... I just thought I'd come by and see you. We haven't hung out in  
the past few days." Ryan nodded in agreement, he missed hanging out with  
Chad almost as much as he missed Gabriella, and he knew Chad missed hanging  
out with him as much as missed Troy but the jock held too much dignity and  
pride to admit such a thing.

Sharpay was walking down the hall when she heard a conversation in one of the  
many dance rooms. She could have sworn she recognised the voices and decided  
to go and listen to what was going on, after all she was pretty sure one of  
those voices was Ryan and she deemed that she had every right to know what was  
going on in his life. She saw Ryan and Chad talking on one of the benches, she  
hated the fact that Ryan, her devoted twin brother was now devoted to someone  
else, someone who wasn't her and she had been trying to think of ways to get  
her brother to come crawling back to her. She grinned wickedly to herself when  
she realised she had the perfect plan, she walked away smiling as she hummer  
to herself. Yes, she thought, she'd have Ryan back sooner rather than later.

Later that day Sharpay walked over to the kitchen where Chad was standing  
near one of the stoves. Chad groaned when he saw Sharpay; she rarely came with  
a happy greeting or a smile.

"You guys are friends with my brother right?" Sharpay asked as she  
included a few other of the wildcats in her little plan. They all nodded.  
"Well, I thought, you know considering you're all such good friends you'd  
want to know his deepest darkest secret." Chad stared at Sharpay wondering  
what she was going to say. What secret could Ryan possibly have that was so  
dark that they'd need to know about?

"What secret?" Chad asked, it had to be something bad, he instantly began  
to worry. "Is he okay?"

Sharpay smiled wider, "He's gay." She stated. She watched everyone's  
reaction and she knew her plan had worked. "Toodles!" She said before  
leaving the kitchen.

Chad looked over at Ryan, "Are you really..." He paused, "Gay?" The  
word was said with such disgust that had Ryan shaking where he stood.

"Yeah," Ryan said weakly. "I'm gay, Chad." He closed his eyes when he  
felt a sharp pain it his stomach, he screamed loudly though he knew it wasn't  
doing any good when he felt another force of pain this time to his back where  
he knew the other wildcats had joined in.

"So you're a dirty ** huh?" Chad mocked. "Should have known really, the  
way you dress, the theatre obsession, the musicals...it all makes sense  
now." Chad laughed as he kicked Ryan in the stomach, causing the bruised  
blond to howl in pain.

"Chad please, stop!" Ryan begged. "I thought... I thought we were  
friends." Chad ignored him and kicked harder each time.

After a few minutes Chad stopped beating and Ryan was covered in how own  
blood and crying on the floor. Chad stared at Ryan, he was stuttering an  
apology and it hit Chad, he stared at the blood on Ryan's pale face, and then  
at his hands. He was covered in Ryan's blood and it was Ryan who was  
apologising.

Chad could hear footsteps coming from the hallway and he and the rest of the  
wildcats did a runner, but Chad took one last look at Ryan before leaving.

"Oh God Ryan!" A male voice shouted in panic.

Please read and review!

Should I continue?

coming up:Chad apologizes to 's the Lava Springs talent show.

created by xtroyandryanforeverx


	3. Making Things Right Again

High School Musical 3:Senior Year Chapter 3

Summary:Summer is almost over and it's time for Troy to make things if he makes things right will he loose his friendship with Ryan?

Pairings:

Troy/Ryan

Chapter 3:Making things right again

Ryan sat on his bed; his phone in his hand as he contemplated calling her. He  
sighed he knew hearing her voice would make him feel better about things; but  
it was a long distant call and it would remind him how far away his closest  
friend really was. Shaking his head he picked up the phone and dialled the  
number and waited for the ringing to stop and for her to answer.

"Hello?" A voice answered and he was pretty sure it wasn't Gabriella.

"Hey, erm... is Gabriella there?" Ryan asked nervously; he wasn't one for  
speaking on the phone.

"Is this Ryan Evans?" The voice asked and Ryan was pretty sure the woman  
on the phone was smiling.

"Yeah... it is."

"My daughter misses you so much," The voice sighed. "I'll go get her  
just hold on a minute." Ryan nodded though he felt foolish because obviously  
she couldn't see him.

"Gabby, Ryan Evans is on the phone for you." Her mum smiled and Gabriella  
couldn't help but smile the brightest smile she had ever smiled in a while,  
she hugged her mum tightly and headed over to the phone.

"Well if it isn't the drama king phoning little old me." Gabriella made  
no attempt of hiding her excitement in her voice, she missed Ryan so much.  
"Is everything okay? I mean you haven't called in a while."

"Yeah I mean, we all miss you." Ryan started a little unevenly, "Even  
Troy he's really cut up about everything, he's been a little depressed."  
Gabriella wanted to ask if he was okay but she couldn't find the words, she  
missed everyone too. "Troy and Chad still aren't talking, not properly any  
way. It's hard trying to be friends with them when they're not talking to each  
other." Ryan sighed miserably.

"Well maybe the talent show Kelsi is working on will bring both boys back  
together?" Gabriella suggested. "So you're like really close with both of  
them now?" Gabriella asked, she hadn't really thought about them as friends  
before.

"Well sort of I guess." Ryan shrugged. "I mean after the baseball game  
me and Chad just sort of clicked. "I mean Chad started inviting me to  
parties, sleep over and everything but I mean I think maybe..."

"Ryan," Gabriella laughed. "What's up?"

"I think Chad might be flirting with me." Ryan mumbled.

"Oh Ryan, you're so oblivious sometimes." Gabriella laughed.

"What do you mean?" Ryan sighed completely confused.

"Chad has been flirting with you ever since the baseball game." Gabriella  
laughed. "He admitted that he had a crush on you, he told me that he doesn't  
think you like him like that. Said you were more of a Troy kind of a guy."  
Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"A Troy kind of guy?" Ryan laughed. "I mean that's completely  
ridiculous, Troy isn't... I mean he's not gay!"

"Ryan!" Gabriella laughed, Ryan pouted he didn't understand why Gabriella  
found this funny. Surely Troy wasn't gay; wasn't he actually Talking to Troy's  
girlfriend now? "Ryan, calm down." Ryan pouted again. "Troy was jealous  
because he saw me and you hanging out together. He thought I was cheating on  
him with you, I mean I could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at you and  
how he would just suddenly appear when we were together."

"Gabs, I'm so confused." Ryan sighed as he flopped down on his bed.  
"Everything feels like it's going a hundred miles per hour and I just need  
everything to stop."

"Ryan..."

"Sharpay is being meaner than ever. Chad and Troy aren't talking to each  
other and I'm stuck in the middle... and I just... I really really miss you  
Gabby."

Gabriella sighed and sat back on her bed, "I miss you too Ry. I wish we  
never moved so I can be there with you." She could feel the tears in her  
eyes and felt them fall. "I really miss you."

"Gabby... are you...are you crying?" Ryan asked softly. "Did I say  
something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. I got to go Ry. Call me tomorrow or something.  
Night Ryan, love you." Before Ryan had a chance to even say bye, Gabriella  
had cut the call.

Troy stood in the doorway to the kitchens and sighed; today was the day of  
the talent show. He took a deep breath when he realised Chad and the others  
were walking towards him whispering to each other. When Chad noticed Troy he  
stopped talking to Zeke he headed over to Troy.

"I'm sorry!" They both said quickly.

"Why are you sorry?" Troy asked. "You haven't done anything wrong. I  
was the one who was being a self centred jerk. You were right I didn't care  
about you guys all I could care about was myself." Troy looked at Chad and  
sighed. "I ruined our friendship, I shouldn't be asking for your forgiveness  
but I am. I'm sorry."

Chad shook his head and placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I'm sorry  
because I was jealous and I should have supported you. You were concentrating  
on your future and I was just being an idiot I guess.

"We should probably thank Ryan for this." Troy smiled when he realised  
Ryan was watching them both a small smile on his face.

"Yeah Ryan helped me too." Chad grinned and pulled Ryan over to him; Troy  
clapped a hand on his shoulder and Chad wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thanks." Chad and Troy smiled at Ryan who blushed he was trying very  
hard not to think about the shivers running up and down him because of Chad's  
hand.

"Listen, Troy." Ryan started. "I love you my sister right, and as much  
as a ** she is I really can't see her crash and burn on stage in front of  
everyone. So I was wondering if you would... sing with her." Ryan asked  
nervously, before Troy could speak he started again. "Just for tonight,  
please. You wont have to sing with her ever again."

"Dude calm down." Ryan pouted; why was everyone always telling him to  
calm down? "I'll do it. I'll sing with her."

"Thank you!" Troy patted Ryan on the shoulder.

Troy smiled and headed towards Sharpay's dressing room.

"Ms Evans, the show starts in five minutes. It's time for you to stop  
crying and put your make up on." Sharpay looked at the attendant and moaned.

"I've been a good girl right?" Sharpay asked, the attendant looked rather  
uncomfortable, "I gave my parent's gifts...okay so I paid with them with  
their credit cards but what does that matter? I've been a good sister to Ryan.  
So why does the world hate me?" The attendant shrugged, reminded her that  
she had five minutes and left. Sharpay pouted and slumped her head against the  
table and moaned.

Troy knocked on the door gently and walked in. "How's the show coming  
along?" he asked.

"How do you think it's coming along?" She shouted. "It's not as if you  
care. I've been having one hell of a week and I don't even have Ryan by my  
side any more to help..."

"Well that's thing. Ryan asked me to come here and sing with you  
tonight." Troy smiled.

"He did?" Sharpay asked a little surprised.

"Yeah he said to get ready and learn the new song." He smiled.

"What new song?" Sharpay shouted. Troy just walked out of the room and  
laughed.

"Now it's time for Ms Evans to sing a song, with one of the staff members.  
Our very own Troy Bolton." The crowd started to clap and cheer and Kelsi  
started to play the piano and a slow melody drifted in the air.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

should I continue?

A)Yes?

B)No?

created by xtroyandryanforeverx


	4. Getting Back What's Mine

"Now, please welcome our past talent show winner Sharpay Evans singing with  
one of the staff members; Troy Bolton!" The voice of the manager of the  
resort said into the microphone and Kelsi took that as her hint to start  
playing the piano.

Troy walked onto the stage nervously and started to sing.

[Troy]

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can

Troy was nervous, every part of his body was shaking and all he could think  
about was how good it would feel to just throw up all his nerves; run off the  
stage and hide under his bed. He looked to the side and Ryan threw him a  
smile, and he felt as though he could concur the world. He was about to sing  
again when he saw someone he never thought he would see again; Gabriella was  
walking slowly towards him and in Troy's eyes she never looked more  
beautiful. She was wearing a white dress, and he could clearly make out the  
chain he had given her; the letter 'T' resting over her heart.

[Gabriella]

Make it last forever  
and never give it back

Troy stared into Gabriella's eyes, it felt so good to see her again after  
everything he had felt. He couldn't help but remember the first time they  
had met.

[Troy]

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

[Both]

Because this moment's really all we have

[Troy]

Everyday

of our lives,

[Gabriella]

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Troy]

Gonna run

[Both]

While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Troy]

Everyday

[Both]

From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella]

Take my hand;

[Troy]

together we  
will celebrate,

[Gabriella]

celebrate.

[Both]

Oh, ev'ryday.

[Gabriella]

They say that you should follow

[Troy]

and chase down what you dream,

[Gabriella]

but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Troy]

what does is really mean?

[Gabriella]

No matter where we're going,

[Troy]

it starts from where we are.

[Gabriella]

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

[Both]

and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[Both]

Everyday

of our lives,

[Gabriella]

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Both]

Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday

[Troy]

from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella]

Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Gabriella]

Oh, ev'ryday

[Troy]

We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here

together!

[Gabriella]

It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

[Both]

We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

[Troy]

Everyday

of our lives,

[Gabriella]

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

[Troy]

Gonna run  
while we're young

[Both]

And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

[Choir]

Everyday

of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday

from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!

Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

[Gabriella]

Ev'ryday!

Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms and hugged her tightly; he was so happy  
to see her again, to be able to hold her. He never wanted to let her go.  
Fulton smiled and Troy was sure he could see tears in the older mans eyes. He  
went to hand him the trophy but Troy shook his head.

"I don't deserve it," he said, he took the trophy from his hands and  
walked over to Ryan who was laughing with Chad. "You deserve this." He  
smiled, handing him the star dazzle award, Troy pulled Ryan into a tight hug  
and thanked him quietly. Gabriella noticed the small blush on Ryan's cheek  
and grinned and joined in the hug which most of the wildcats did too. Everyone  
was glad that Gabriella was back.


	5. Fears and Worries

High School Musical 3:Senior Year Chapter 5

Summary:Troy gets confused about his feelings for Ryan is scared about the first day of senior year.

Pairings:

Troy/Ryan

Chad/Ryan

Warnings:This might show some Chyan and mostly Straight couples involved here!

Chapter 5:Figuring things out

After Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house he got into his car to drive  
back home. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened;  
Gabriella was staying. She had explained to everyone that her mother had  
noticed how she had become distant and unhappy, she hadn't made any friends in  
her new neighbourhood or at school, and she missed Ryan too much. The blond  
boy was like her brother, and she knew he felt as if she was the nice sister  
he always wanted.

Troy thought that Ryan was a good friend; after all he was the one who had  
helped him become friends with Chad again. At first he hadn't liked him, it  
wasn't a secret, he had no intention of ever befriending the drama student and  
he was often jealous of how Gabriella would mention how sweet the blond boy  
was. But that was in the past and this summer had made him realise how much of  
a nice guy Ryan really was, and he was determined to make sure he kept his  
friendship with him for as long as possible. But Troy couldn't help but think  
maybe there was something more than friendship lurking between the two boys.  
There was an unknown energy that left Troy feeling warm and fuzzy whenever  
Ryan was around, it was a feeling that Troy had missed when he wasn't near the  
blond boy.

-x-

Ryan sat on his bed, his head half buried in his pillow as he tried to block  
out the world. He was a little nervous; tomorrow was the first day back at  
school; first day as a senior. He was scared, his mind was playing tricks on  
him, running through scenarios where all his friends he had made over the  
summer had left him and he became Sharpay's shadow again. He didn't want that,  
how could anyone possibly want that? The worst thing was he didn't want to be  
known as 'The **' because now everyone knew, and he was scared. He felt tears  
prick at the back of his eyes, he didn't want things to go back to how things  
were before. No, he wanted everything to stay like this summer.

Feeling the need to talk to someone, anyone, he grabbed the phone and he  
instantly knew who to call. Once the ringing stopped and someone answered,  
"Hello?" The sharp tone of someone answered the call and Ryan frowned.

"Um.. are you okay?" Ryan asked, because the person on the other end  
didn't sound at all okay. When there was no reply to his question he sighed,  
"Can I speak to Gabby please?"

"No, no you can't. She's busy. Call back later." The call ended and Ryan  
was a little startled. The tone of the woman's voice made Ryan cry harder. He  
needed Gabriella, he needed to talk to someone. He buried his head in his  
pillow and cried hard. He didn't care any more, he just had to let everything  
out.

Lucielle Evans opened the door to the house, she had just been shopping and  
of course she had brought her two children clothes that they didn't  
particularly need but she knew they would like them. She smiled knowing Ryan  
would be in, she excitedly picked up the bags with his clothes in and headed  
up to her sons bedroom.

She reached the door and was just about to open it when she heard a slight  
muffling sound coming from her sons room, she dropped the bags realising  
immediately that her son, her baby was crying. She wondered maybe if something  
had happened between him and Sharpay? The two hardly fought but when they did  
Ryan always felt bad about it, and he was the one who ended up in tears. Or  
maybe it had something to do with his friends? Maybe a fight? She didn't know,  
but she wanted to. She knocked on the door, and waited till her son called her  
to come in.

"Ducky...what's wrong?" His mom asked softly, Ryan looked up his eyes red  
from crying. He looked down quickly, he refused to cry in front of his mom. He  
wiped away his tears trying to hide the evidence.

"I'm fine mom." He lied, his mom saw right through it and sat on the bed,  
once he felt the weight on the bed he couldn't help but move closer. He clung  
to his mom who held him back tightly, she rubbed a well manacured hand down  
his back in soothing motions hoping to calm him down.

"Ducky... shh it's okay... please tell me what's wrong ducky?" She  
whispered softly in his ear. Ryan tried to be calmed by his mom but all he  
could think about was tomorrow.

"I'm scared mommy." Ryan admitted painfully. He hated to show any signs  
of weakness, especially to his parents.

"Why ducky? Why are you scared?" She asked confused, what was her son so  
scared of?

"I'm scared that..." He sniffed loudly, "That I'm going to loose all my  
friends... I don't want to loose them mommy please don't let me loose them."  
His mum tried to shush him and calm him but it didn't work. "I don't want to  
go back to my old life mom, I don't want to be the shadow any more. I love  
having friends..." Ryan wanted to stop crying, but he couldn't he just  
continued to spill his heart out to his mom who was all too willing to listen.  
"I don't want to loose Gabby, she's like a sister mom, she's so nice and  
caring and sweet and I can't loose her! She reminds me of Sharpay mom when she  
was little, when she let me have the spotlight... when she acted like she  
cared about me and not just herself..." He felt a little better letting  
everything out, but he hadn't realised that his sister had heard everything he  
had admitted, and she was now crying too in her own room.

Later that night, Sharpay creeped down the hallway to his brothers room and  
opened the door. She had thought maybe Ryan would be asleep as it was so quiet  
in there but she saw her brother sat on his bed staring at a picture she  
guessed was Gabriella and sighed heavily causing her brother to jump.  
"Sharpay, what are you doing in here?" He asked and Sharpay sat next to  
him on the bed.

"I wanted to apologise I've been a horrible sister." She began. "I hate  
seeing you unhappy, you're my brother and I love you. And well... if you want  
to be with your friends tomorrow, I wont stop you."

"Really?" Ryan eyes widened, why was his sister being so nice?

"Yeah, really. I just want you to be happy, Ry." Sharpay said softly.

"Thank you, Shar." Ryan smiled. Sharpay pulled him into a tight hug, and  
Ryan whispered again in her ear; "Thank you Shar, really thank you."

Please Read and Review!

created by xtroyandryanforeverx


	6. First Day

High School Musical 3:Senior Year Chapter 6

Summary:It's the first day of Senior year!But it's not that it's cracked up to be.

Pairings:

Troy/Ryan

Chapter 6:First Day

Ryan got out of his car feeling really nervous. His sister stood by his side  
ready to support him when he faced his friends. They saw Gabriella, and Ryan  
smiled over at her but Gabriella turned away quickly. Sharpay shrugged and  
headed towards her with Ryan. She tapped her on the shoulder as she stood with  
Taylor.

"Hey," Ryan started. "So I called you tonight... is something wrong?"  
Ryan asked. He still couldn't understand why his friend had acted so strange  
on the phone last night.

"We can't be friends any more." Gabriella said defiantly. Ryan's eyes  
widened and he knew he was close to tears.

"What, why?" Ryan choked out. He needed to know why his heart was being  
broken, why it felt as though it was shattering in his chest.

"Because you're gay." Gabriella said eventually. "And... well... I  
don't like gay people." Ryan felt the tears in his eyes and he didn't care  
that one by one they were slowly falling down his face.

"It's alright Gabriella. I understand." Ryan said quietly. "You know  
I've had a million friends just like you. But I thought you were different. I  
thought you saw me for me not just the gay guy. I wont stand in your way if I  
repulse you so much." He shook his head and snapped the friendship bracelet  
he wore on his wrist. She had given it to him after the baseball game and it  
had been the happiest moment of his life. "Wont be needing that any more."  
He said as the tiny beads clattered on the floor.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as Ryan walked away from her. What had she  
done?  
She had ruined her friendship with one of her best friends just because her  
mom didn't like gay people. Just because her mom told her too.

"I really hoped you would be different." Ryan whispered before leaving  
her with Taylor.

"Ryan!" Troy shouted. Ryan stopped walking and turned around to face the  
basketball player, anger and hurt built up inside him.

"You're just like you were in freshman year!" Ryan shouted, more people  
looked there way now but Ryan didn't care. "You're a stupid homophobic jock  
who has nothing better to do than beat up gay guys, I can't believe you Troy.  
You told Gabriella my secret when I asked you not to tell her because I wanted  
to tell her. But hey I guess you win, you never liked me hanging around with  
her... well congratulations superstar she hates me. And you know what I hate  
you! So much for our friendship it was fun whilst it lasted. Tell Chad I'm  
sorry and I'll stay out of his life from now on." Ryan pushed past Troy.

Sharpay glared at Troy and walked over to him, slapping him so hard he was  
sure he was going to have a bruise the shape of a hand print within an hour.  
"Ryan was so scared that this would happen that he cried himself to sleep  
last night!" Sharpay screamed.

"Since when do you care about Ryan?" Troy shouted. "You're always mean  
to him!"

"I care more about Ryan than you or your friends ever did. I honestly  
thought Gabriella might care turns out she didn't and now Ryan is hurting all  
because of you. I hope you're happy Troy. Stay away from my brother." With  
that she walked away.

-x-

During home room everyone was sat at their desks. Ryan was texting someone on  
his phone whilst Kelsi, Taylor, Martha, Jason, Troy and Chad were all  
exchanging looks between themselves; all trying not to look at Ryan. None of  
them believed how Gabriella had acted, because of her they had all lost a  
friend, a friend who needed them more than ever. They never thought that they  
would be able to be disappointed in Gabriella, but they were.

Mrs Darbus walked into the class room with a loud hello but was returned by  
quiet hellos. The class was far too quiet. "Why are you all so quiet on your  
first day back at school? Surely you should all be excited about the year  
ahead?"

Sharpay glared over at the jocks and the girls around them and pushed herself  
out of her chair. "The reason the class is so quiet Mrs is because they  
ruined my brothers life!" She stared over at Gabriella and all she could see  
was anger. "He thought you were his first real friend but you were just  
lying. You're nothing but a..."

"Mrs Evans, enough." Sharpay pouted and sat back down, she smiled weakly  
over at her brother who was biting his lip and staring at the floor waiting  
for the school day to end even though it had only just started.

Once homeroom finished Sharpay and Ryan headed towards their lockers and  
Sharpay could tell that her brother was trying hard not to cry. "Ry... maybe  
you should go home?" She suggested. "Take my car." Ryan was a little  
started. Sharpay never let him drive her car. "Go home and have a rest, do  
some yoga and relax. I don't like you being here when you're so upset. I'll  
see you at home." She handed him the keys and he hugged her thanks and then  
headed towards the car.

When he got home he didn't say anything to his parents just ran upstairs to  
his bedroom shut the door with a loud bang and collapsed on his bed and cried.  
When his mum knocked on the door asking what was wrong he shouted at her to go  
away, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

End of Chapter 6!

Please read and review!


End file.
